User blog:LB
Buddy Cops: Those two guys who are inseparable even in the most dangerous of situations... most of the time anyway. Hehe... Anyway, often Opposites in personality, that is often why they mesh so well together... well, unless you count that time Ryan shot Esposito in the ass.... anyway. In the Right Corner, we have Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, the duo from Fox's Gotham, who are to clean up the city of crime. In the Left Corner, we have Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, from ABC's Castle (which was cancelled!), who act as the Cop Duo for Kate Beckett and Richard Castle (those two should totally fight Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan!). Which buddy cops will emerge Victorious Guys? Gordon and Bullock James 'Jim' Gordon is Homicide Detective in the Gotham City Police Department. A former member of the US Army (strongly hinted to have been an Army Ranger), Gordon was raised to uphold high values, and then joined up with the Gotham City Police, his goal to be to rid his city of crime and corruption. However, he soon finds that the dark tentacles of corruption run deeper into his city than meets the eye, but Gordon, no matter how low he stoops, never stoopsto the level of his colleagues and predeccessors, and cleans the Gotham Streets... one criminal at a time! Harvey Bullock is a Homicide Detective with the Gotham City Police Department, and the Partner of Jim Gordon. Unlike Gordon, Bullock is a long-time member of the GCPD, and has the time and experience to draw upon in times of need. However, unlike his partner, Bullock is more than willing to do things that are considered morally 'grey.' However, as his former partner Dix said that Bullock is host to a 'White Knight Complex,' and will do whatever it takes to set things right. Starting Weapons |-| Gordon = SIG-Sauer P226 Gordon's sidearm of choice during the series' run. It is the standard sidearm of the Gotham City Police Department, and fires 9 x 19mm Parabellum ammunition from a 15-round magazine. |-| Bullock = Smith & Wesson Model 19 Snub Nose Bullock's sidearm of choice during the show's run. The choice of a six-shooter relfects that Bullock is from the previous generation of police officers. It fires .357 Magnum rounds from a 6-shot cylinder... like most six shooters. Esposito and Ryan Detective Sergeant Javier Esposito is a Detective with the NYPD's 12th Precinct Homocide Division. Before becoming a Cop, Esposito served in the Army Special Forces (strongly suggested to have been a former Green Beret), and after coming back from Iraq, found new life in the NYPD. He recieved SWAT training, and arguably functions as the right hand man of Detective Kate Beckett. He transferred to the 12th from the 54th, where his partner was convicted of being dirty... but then wasn't actually dirty and... yeah. Detective Kevin Ryan is a former narcotics cop who is now a Detective with the NYPD's 12th Precinct, and Esposito's partner. Unlike Esposito, Ryan started out green and unexperienced, almost screwing up the first case that he ever took part in. He is also the newest addition to Kate Beckett's Homicide Team at the precinct, but has quickly grown to be left hand of Detective Beckett. Starting Weapons |-| Esposito = Heckler & Koch USP Esposito's Weapon of Choice, replacing the Glock 17 carried in Earlier season's. The USP fires 9 x 19mm Parabellum bullets from a 13-round magazine. |-| Ryan = SIG-Sauer P226 Ryan's Weapon of choice, it replaces the Glock 17 he carried in the ealier seasons of the show. The P226 fires 9 x 19mm ammunition form a 15-round magazine. Weapons Cache The following weapons can be found laying around in the enviroment. I think it'll be a warehouse with lots of cover..... |-| Weapon 1= M4 Carbine A 6-1/2 pound Assault Carbine. It fires 5.56 x 45mm NATO rounds from (normally) a 30-round magazine. Used by most US SWAT Teams as a long arm. |-| Weapon 2= Remington Model 870 7 pounds of kickass shotgun that fires 12 guage shotgun ammo from a 7 round tube magazine. Used by Military and Police forces in the free world... with unliscensed versions made by Norinco in China. Teamwork How well do these buddy cops mesh and work with each other... let us see shall we? Espo-Ryan The working relationship between Esposito and Ryan is often times described as a 'bromance,' with the constant bickering and making up in the relationship reflecting one of maybe more stable, non-romantic relationships in the show (is it called shipping when the show makes it canon? If not than it's still CasKett, right?). They always make up their disputes... minus that one time Espo/Ryan accidently shot Ryan/Espo in the ass during a warehouse raid.. that one took a few episodes to overcome and make up. Gordon-Bullock In the very first season of airing, Gordon and Bullock didn't get along, with Gordon being seen as a nuisance with too idealistic dreams, and Bullock in turn being seen as just a dirty cop amid a drove of corruption in the police department. However, as the series goes on, the two of them slowly grow to accept each other, and even work well with each other. Bullock's White Knight complex eventually pulls through, and Bullock starts to work to right his wrongs, eventually putting his goals on par with Gordons... despite differences in how to achieve those goals. Notes #You guys know how I like votes to be. # The battle will be taking place in a warehouse with lots of cover, but it will start in a street. #Both sides can contact their respective Police Departments in the beginning but once inside the warehouse will be cut-off. Category:Blog posts